Learning
by Morlo Stabbb
Summary: Joeto Relon, a 14 year old boy, leaves his home planet and family, to become a Jedi Knight for the New Republic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**From: Joeto Relon**

**To: Elayne Relon**

**Subject: Update: At Starport**

_Hey Mom_

_Wow, I can't believe I'm actually doing it. I am about to board a Star Cruiser heading for Coruscant! I can't wait to go there and see all the lights and colors. It won't be home, but it will be close enough. Master Odai has sent her apprentices Branada Fayar and Car`ulorn Idrall, to meet me at the Coruscant Starport and show me around. Fayar is about my age and is a Rhodian girl, while Car`ulorn Idrall is a few years older than me and is almost a Jedi Knight, he is a Twi'lek. I wish you could meet them, but once I become a Jedi there is very little chance that even I will be able to see you again. I am hoping somehow we will be able to meet again in this galaxy. The man I am sitting next to me, gave me a few inside to tips about how to get around the city, told me the do's and don'ts, and lots of other good advice. I will miss seeing your face everyday, and will miss bugging Channa! Say hi to her for me! I hope she gets her new doll for her birthday!_

_Much love_

_-Joeto Relon_

_"A plan is only as good as those who see it through."_

Joeto turned his Datapad off. He sighed and slipped it into the small leather pack he was taking along with him. Joeto looked around him. Around him were very few people, two to be exact, his new friend beside him, and one of young scientists in the area. Joeto pulled his cloak over his so no one could see his face. The Starport in Chazwa wasn't a big one. Most of its transporting involved goods, and data. Not many moved or traveled in Chazwa, they just stayed, and worked, obeyed the laws put before them and enforced them. People didn't leave the area not because they didn't want to, they didn't leave because no one could ever afford to leave the planet and start a new life elsewhere. Everyone was stuck. Joeto was lucky because his fee was being covered by the New Republic. Joeto hadn't told anyone about his funding, or the trip he was going on to anyone, save his Mother and sister. He did not want to get involved with the nosy people of his planet. As big as his planet was, the people managed to keep word around as fast as lightning, changing it and altering it as they pleased, leaving the truth out of the entire story most of the time. His journey to Coruscant was supposed to remain a secret. All that Master Odai had told him was that he need only tell the necessary people. This made the past few months harder packing, and preparing for his trip, without the support of friends, or even distant relatives. Everything was classified. Joeto was just obeying what the Jedi Master, who happened to have supernatural powers, and a lightsaber that could slice his entire body into as many parts as she could want. The Chazwanian DNA was really starting to kick in on him more than he realized.

"The o' six hundred flight to Coruscant is about to take off." a voice crackled through the speakers. "All passengers may now board." Joeto stood up and slung his pack over his shoulder. "Thanks for the tips!" spoke Joeto shaking his friend's hand. "I hope you have a safe flight." The creature nodded, his eyes looking brightly at Joeto. "Anytime." he whispered in a soft voice. Joeto smiled, though feeling a little weirded out by the creature's hypnotic eyes, and quickly rushed towards the gate entrance.

Joeto sighed. "Here goes nothing" he muttered under his breath, handed his ID to the man at a desk, who only glanced at it for no more than 2 seconds and let him enter the bay no problem. Joeto continued into the bay and promptly found himself inside the Star Cruiser's passenger area. He put his leather bag in the baggage cubby, only a few feet wide, and then sat down and buckled his seat belt.

"Here goes nothing" he muttered under his breath. "No turning back now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joeto had now been waiting for 5 minutes inside the cruiser when a droid walked in. "Greetings Joeto." Spoke the blue droid. Joeto nodded. "I will be your flight attendant for your trip to Coruscant. If you need me just push the button, located on the left side of your arm rest." Joeto looked around, and found the button. He turned to thank the droid, but he saw that she wasn't anywhere to be found. Joeto sighed and continued to count the minutes till take off, on his watch. Only a few minutes to go. Minutes that will surely feel like hours.

The cruiser was now out of Chazwa's atmosphere, and just as Joeto thought he could stand up and get his datapad, a voice began to crack over the tiny speakers located on his arm rest. "We are now exiting Chazwa's atmosphere. We will be entering hyperspace momentarily. Please remain seated at all times." The voice then started speaking in a language he had never heard before, repeating the same message to the crew members holding the trading goods. Joeto sighed. He began to wonder what it was like to go into hyperspace. He had heard stories of many people saying it was like going on fast ride you would find at a fun fair. Others said it was horrible, and one couldn't stand the feeling of being pulled that fast through space. While others said that they didn't remember much, they either spat up, or past out. He hoped none of those things would happen to him. The voice had now stopped talking. Joeto slowly was building up in excitement. Only a few seconds later he heard the engines, further down in the ship begin to rumble. He heart was pumping faster than ever before. Then he heard a faint screeching, and with that he was lurched into hyperspace. Joeto past out from excitement.

The cruiser had now exited hyperspace and was now entering the Coruscant subsector. One could now see the lights gleaming from the dark planet, making circles around other circles. Looking like a series of mazes with little lines connecting all of them together. Joeto was still asleep at this moment, and he only woke up when the droid forced him to wake up an hour after the cruiser had landed. Joeto woke up with a start as the droid began to poke him with a stick charged with electricity. He looked around, there were no lights, except for the lights coming through the windows. Joeto jumped up quickly, almost knocking over the droid. Picked up his bags and with that he was out of the cruiser.

The heat and noise of Coruscant hit Joeto like a flash of lightning. One moment he was in a cool isolated hall. Next moment he was in a heat like nothing he had felt on Chazwa. The landing bay he was on had no walls and all he could see was buildings and the sky. There were vehicles everywhere he turned. They all managed not to crash into each other and at the same time form relatively straight lines, all at different levels and with different ones turning off to other streets, and alleys. There were no roads, and when Joeto looked over the landing bay, all he could see was more levels of traffic and no sign of land what-so-ever. The buildings from what he could tell were a gray, silver, white or blue. They towered over Joeto, and only some he could guess where the tops were. On the landing bay itself, he saw many of the workers unloading the goods, onto large transport vehicles, coming by every few minutes to take the goods to the trade centers.

With all of this happening to him, he began sensing danger everywhere he turned. Joeto figured it was all the new people and sights. Not knowing how to control this feeling, he shrugged it off and continued to look around, absorbing Coruscant and everyone in it.


End file.
